


Breaking The Silence

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: He didn't mean for it to happen, but sometimes hiding his relationship with Benji from the rest of the bad was too hard. And sometimes he just wanted to be with Benji, wanted to kiss Benji. It wasn't his fault the others came back early.





	

They had nothing to say to each other. There was so much Joel wanted to say but Benji was still too angry with him. So they just sat there, side by side on the couch, staring anywhere other than each other, both silent pleading for the other to break the silence. 

A side-ways glance and Benji caught Joel's eye, identical blushes covering their cheeks. Joel sighed and turned to face Benji, crossing his legs under him, tipping Benji's chin up with one finger. "I'm sorry," he whispered, closing the gap between them. "Forgive me?" 

Benji nodded, returning the kiss. "Always."


End file.
